The present invention relates to optical fiber products and, more particularly, to optical fiber management products and methods for using the same.
Optical fiber networks are increasingly being installed to support high speed voice and data communications. Increasingly, the optical fiber coupling is being expanded out from the central office of the communication service provider companies, such as Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs), to the subscriber locations, such as homes or businesses, where conventional copper wiring was conventionally used.